UNDER PROTECTION
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Blond hair,blue eyes,slim...Sarah has lots of secrets. Her ex bf Matty,a drug dealer still in love with her,is in trouble when busted by Billie. She makes a deal with him...he asks something in return. A new mission 4 Van&Deaq...Fun,drug use,romance...R
1. Chapter 1

**Under protection**

**Summary :**

20 year-old blond hair, blue eyes, slim, Sarah has lots of secrets. Her 25 year-old ex boyfriend Matty, a drug dealer still in love with her, is in trouble when busted by Billie. Billie makes a deal with him... he asks something in return. A new mission for Van & Deaq while Billie stays with Matty… Seems easy... but it's not !

Funny stuff, drug use, romance, … … …

_As always... I own nothing... exceptthe charactersI created myself_

**PLEASE READ AND COMMENT ! THANKS !**

**Author :** Maryline

**Date :** I started writing this story in December 2004

English isn't my first language...

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

I'm Sarah and I'm 20. I love to party, hang out with my friends… Unfortunately I'm single for the moment but I'm sure I'll find someone soon. My ex boyfriend Matty gave me a credit card when we were together. I'm glad cause I can buy lots of stuff with it. There's lot of money on it. My days are made of shopping, parties and a lot of fun of course. My best friend Anna and I are almost all the time together. We enjoy life as much as we can cause we know it's not going to last forever. One day we'll be old and we'll die…

**This morning, Wednesday**

I was in the kitchen when my cellphone started ringing. It was Anna telling me that Josh, a small dealer, had been busted and was for sure about to give names. Matty was on his list.

**Yesterday. Tuesday, 8:09 a.m at the Candy Store**

Van and Deaq were sitting at their usual places at Billie's desk, waiting for her to arrive.

**V :** I'm wandering what she's doing. She's never late.

**D :** She might haven't heard her alarm-clock. She's a human you know.

**V :** Billie ? Late ? Noooooo.

**D :** Come on hombre, she's been working so hard she can sleep sometimes, don't you think ?

**V :** Sure but she's never late.

**D :** It's only 8:10, give her the time to arrive.

**V :** Okay. Maybe she's not alone.

**D (thinking Van's about to speak for ages and won't shut up) :** Please God kill me.

**V (smiling) : **What ? She might be with a guy… or a girl.

Deaq gave him the "what other stupidities are you gonna say next" look.

**V :** What ? You said she's a human.

**D :** She wouldn't be late at work for a date.

**V :** You sure ?

**D :** Give it up man.

**V :** Are you trying to say I'm bothering you ?

**D :** You said it yourself !

**V :** I can't believe it !

**D :** Van !

**V :** What ?

**D :** You can never stop talking, can you ?

**V :** What's your problem today ?

**D :** It's not only today but everyday.

**V :** Me ?

**D :** You.

**V :** What did I do ?

**D :** You're talking all the time. It's like you always have something to say and I can't even think !

**V (angry) :** Oh, sorry to disturb your little thinking. Anyway what would you think about ?

**D (angry either) :** Shut up Van !

**V :** Don't tell me to shut up, you shut up !

**D (getting up) :** You know what ? We're gonna settle that with basketball, ok ?

**V (getting up) :** Okay. What if you win ?

**D :** If I win I want you to shut up for an entire day except when I ask you a question.

**V :** What about eating ?

**D :** Van !

**V :** What ? I need to eat you know to stay the strong cute man I am.

**D **: Okay you'll be also allowed to eat but that's all ! And you'll shut up while eating. I want to hear nothing but my voice. So no sound will come out of your mouth for an entire day !

**V :** Easy.

**D :** Yeah right, we'll see. You can't even keep your mouth shut for 30 seconds.

**V :** It's not true.

**D :** See you're still talking. You can never stop.

**V :** Am I making you crazy ?

**D :** Yep.

**V :** Well, what if I win ?

**D :** I don't know. What do you want ?

Van thought for a moment and then smiled. Deaq was preparing himself for the worst.

**D :** What ? Why are you smiling ?

**V :** If I win I want you to ask Billie if she was with someone at night.

**D :** You're not serious, are you ?

Van nodded, smiling. Deaq couldn't believe it.

**D :** Hombre how old are you ?

**V :** You know how old I am so stop it. And stop looking at me like I'm a kid.

**D :** But Van, you're a big kid.

**V :** I'm not.

**D :** Yes you are.

**V :** No I'm not. So can we play now ?

Deaq took the ball and was ready to throw it when Van opened his mouth again.

**V :** I'm not a kid !

**D :** You really can't shut up, uh !

Van smiled. Deaq and Van didn't see Billie was there listening to them. They threw a few balls and then saw her.

**V :** Hey Billie, how long have you been there ?

**D :** Hey Billie.

**B (smiling) :** Hey guys. Oh I've been there for a few minutes but I didn't want to disturb your _important_ conversation ! I never ask kids to stop to play you know.

**D :** Billie, it's not …

**B :** You're like kids but I'm sure you know that.

**V :** Billie, Deaq has something to ask you.

Billie turned to Deaq to listen to what he had to say. Deaq frowned embarrassed by Van once again.

**B (arms crossed) :** I'm listening. What did you want to ask Deaq ?

**D :** Nothing but I think Van does.

Billie turned to Van who stopped smiling.

**V :** No I don't.

**B : **Well, then we can begin to work.

Billie walked towards her desk as Van and Deaq were whispering to each other.

**V :** Why didn't you ask ?

**D :** Because I don't care. You're the one who wanted to know if she was with a date so why didn't YOU ask ?

**V :** Yeah but I was gonna win the basketball game so YOU were supposed to ask.

**D :** I can't believe it ?

**V :** What ?

**D :** You know I always win at basketball.

**V :** It's not true. I won last week, remember ?

**D :** It was the first time.

**V :** I'm sure I was gonna beat you today.

**D : **Shut up Van !

**V :** You shut up !

Billie was sitting at her desk looking at them.

**B :** Are we ready to begin ? What's the matter with you today ?

**D & V (looking at each other) :** Nothing.

**B :** Great. I feel like working with 2 kids.

**D :** Van just has a big mouth and he can't stop using it.

**B :** It's true ! I know that.

**V :** Hey, remember I'm right here.

**B :** Deaq did you hear something ?

**D :** No.

**V :** Great, ignore me ! Who's acting like kids now, huh ?

**B :** Come on guys, take a seat.

They sat angry at each other but not for long.

**B :** Your new mission is easy and you should be done with it by the end of the day. See that man on the screen ? It's one of the Minister's assistants. He's in town today. I want you to be his bodyguards.

**V (non enthusiastic):** Great !

**B :** I hope this means you're happy to do that Van ?

**V :** Sure. It's the best mission ever.

Deaq didn't say anything but he agreed with Van. This mission was going to be boring as hell.

**B :** It's also your job you know. And I got a surprise for you.

Billie stood up and walked at the end of the Candy Store. She went back a few seconds later with things on hand. Van and Deaq couldn't believe it. She first gave them their police badges.

**V :** No, you must be kidding, right ? You're not asking us to wear the police uniform ?

**D :** Please no !

**B (smiling) :** Yes. You have your badge and you wear the uniform. I hope you didn't eat to much recently and you can still wear it or you'll have to wear new ones.

She pointed at the new ones and they were horrible.

**V :** It's okay. I didn't eat that much and I'm not hungry at all right now, well not anymore !

**D :** Me neither.

**B :** Great. It's time for work now. You go change upstairs and you come back here before leaving.

They went upstairs and got changed. They made fun of each other. The funniest thing was the cap on their head. Once they got changed they went near Billie downstairs. She was waiting with her camera and took pictures as soon as they were in front of her. They didn't have the time to react before she took the pictures. She was smiling and of course they weren't.

**B :** Well, those uniforms really suit you guys, especially the cap.

**V :** Is it an obligation to wear the cap ?

**B :** Sure.

**D :** I agree with Van for once. The cab is just…

**V : **It doesn't make us feel good.

**B :** It's part of the job. You're not paid to be cute all the time, dressed in nice clothes, driving nice expensive cars… and ruining them.

After a pause…

**B :** Are you scared the girls won't look at you dressed like that, Van ?

He didn't answer but that was what he was thinking about and Deaq was kind of thinking about the same thing. The uniform was okay but the cap wasn't.

**B :** Do you hear that ?

**V & D (trying to hear something) :** No.

**B :** Well, that's normal, the silence of you going away, you're not here anymore.

**V :** Very funny Billie.

She smiled in return and they left the Candy Store complaining about the way they looked. They talked till they reached the hotel they were going to pick the Minister's assistant at.

**V :** I can't believe Billie did this to us !

**D :** Me neither.

The day wasn't too difficult for them. They had to follow the guy and pay attention that nobody was carrying a gun or another weapon and would try to hurt him. During that time Josh had spoken to the police officers and had given Matty's name. Billie was planning on busting him tomorrow evening. When Van and Deaq came back at the Candy Store Billie told them they were off for the rest of the day and tomorrow. They thanked her.

**Today, Wednesday, 7:06 p.m**

Matty, one of the biggest local drug dealers, was selling his dope to lots of people. He didn't know Billie had been spying on him for the last days. She was working on that case without Van and Deaq because they had been on another case and they were off till the next day. Once Billie saw Matty giving drugs to a teen and taking his money in return she said in the talky "let's go" and the police cars arrived near him. He tried to run but he couldn't as there were police cars everywhere around him. Billie walked towards him, gun on hand, and said "Police, freeze, drop your gun". Matty looked at everything around him and saw he couldn't get out of the situation. His first thought was for Sarah. He knew he couldn't try to see her again if he was busted but being dead would be worse. He dropped his gun. Billie kept pointing hers on him as she walked near him to handcuff him. She then put her gun away and made him sit in one of the police cars.

**Meanwhile**

I was living alone in a nice house Matty offered me last month. We used to live there together but I threw him away when we broke up. He cheated on me so I didn't want to see him again and it was still the case now. I wouldn't want to see that jerk again. He left me the keys and left. I didn't know it would be that easy to have the house for myself but he agreed. Maybe because he had money to have a place on his own. I didn't know and I didn't care. The only thing that had changed now that we were not together anymore was that Anna and I didn't have the dope for free anymore. We were all drug addicts, we always got high together with Matty and some other friends. Now Anna and I had to buy it. But when you have money wasn't a problem. I was waiting for Anna to arrive. She was always coming to my place so we could prepare ourselves to go out together and talk. There was always a party somewhere or we were going to nightclubs. There was always something fun to do or a place to have fun. We had lots of friends everywhere. I heard someone knocking on the door and I opened. It was Anna.

**A :** Hey Sarah, how you doing ?

**Me :** Great and you ?

**A :** Good. Let's hurry to get dressed and ready to party.

**Me :** Yeah.

We went to my bedroom and then the bathroom where we got dressed and applied make-up to our faces… Then, we found some heroine, got high and had a rest. Then we took some ecstasy before going.

**At the Candy Store**

Matty was sitting in the examination room and Billie was standing alone in front of him. Her boss was looking and listening from the other room where Matty couldn't see him. Matty was beginning to shake a little bit and sweat. Billie knew why. He'll be in a serious lack of drugs and going through bigger withdrawals within the next 2 hours.

**B :** So Matty, how's it going ?

**M :** What do you think ?

**B :** Okay listen to me carefully. You tell me who you're buying your drugs from and you won't go to jail.

Matty couldn't believe it. It was impossible to think she was going to let him leave. The truth was that he never killed anyone, he only sold dope.

**M :** Are you serious ?

**B :** Of course.

**M :** Who gave you my name ?

**B :** You don't think I'll tell you, do you ?

**M :** You don't have to, I think it's Josh. He's got a big mouth and can never keep it shut.

Hearing that Billie laughed inside thinking of Deaq saying that about Van.

**B :** So are you ready to cooperate with me ?

**M :** I can't tell you who this is.

**B :** Are you sure of that ? You want to go in jail for 3 or 4 years ? Plus, you don't seem in good conditions right now. I guess you'd rather be anywhere but here.

**M :** You don't understand !

**B :** What ? Tell me.

**M :** I'll be a dead man if I tell you.

**B :** We'll protect you until we bust that guy. I want to bust that guy can you understand that ?

**M :** Okay, I'll tell you. But I want you to do something for me first.

**B :** Don't you think avoiding you the jail is enough ?

**M :** Yes but I won't tell you anything before you do something for me. You really want to bust this guy, don't you ? He's the biggest dealer in town. I know his name and where to find him.

**B :** Okay, tell me what you want and I'll see what I can do. So what do you want from us ?

…

* * *

More chapters soon, once I got some reviews ! Thanks !

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**M :** I want you to protect Sarah.

**B :** Who's Sarah ?

**M :** She's my ex-girlfriend. We broke up last month. I really loved her and I still do. I don't want her to be in danger. It's really important. I won't tell you anything until I'm sure she's under your protection.

**B (of course thinking of Van & Deaq) :** Okay. I can have two guys looking after her.

**M :** When ?

**B :** Now. I can call them right now and explain them the situation. But first I have to know where she is. Tell me more about her.

**M :** Okay. It's the evening and she loves to party. She and her best friend Anna usually go out.

**B :** In what kind of places do they go ?

**M :** Nightclubs, parties organized by friends, bars… a bit of everything.

**B :** How old is she ?

**M :** 20

**B :** What does she look like ?

**M :** Blond hair, blue eyes, very slim, really pretty, she's the most beautiful girl on earth.

**B :** Okay. Why do you think she could be in danger ?

**M :** Cause the guys I work for know about her, saw us together, and know how important she is to me.

**B :** Okay, I get the picture. Look, I'm going to call my officers right now and you think about what you could tell me next about the big dealer I'm trying to bust… I'll be back in a minute.

Billie was ready to leave when she asked Matty a last question.

**B :** I don't understand if she's so important to you then why aren't you dating her anymore, why is she your EX-girlfriend ?

**M :** Long story.

**B :** Okay, it's none of my business anyway. Is there anything else I should know about her ?

**M (lying) :** No.

Of course there were other things but Matty didn't want to ruin Sarah's life by telling a cop too much about her.

**B :** Where does she live ?

**M :** I don't know.

**B :** You love her to death but you don't know where she lives ?

**M :** Um… She doesn't want to see me again or even hear about me so she left and I don't know where.

**B :** Okay.

Matty of course knew she was still living at the same place. But if the cops were coming in there and find drugs or other things like that they would bust her and that's the last thing he wanted.

**B :** Do you have a picture of her so my guys can see who they have to look for and protect ?

**M :** Sorry. I burnt everything for her protection. That way others can't find anything about her when they search me or spy on me.

**B :** How are my guys supposed to find her ?

**M :** I told you what she looks like. She's the most beautiful blond girl in the world so unless your guys are queers they can't miss her.

**B :** Okay, I think they'll be okay.

**M :** I hope so otherwise I won't tell you anything.

Billie nodded and left the room. Another cop was staying with Matty. Billie went at her desk to call Van and Deaq. At their respective place Van was looking at himself in the mirror and Deaq was watching tv. Both of them never knew how to enjoy a day off. They didn't want to be together cause being together almost 7 days a week was a lot, and enough for them, but once they weren't working and not together they didn't know what to do. Van was smiling seeing how cute he was. Deaq was changing the tv station every second searching for something interesting to watch. They were both happy when Billie called to ask their help but they didn't want to show it. They were at the candy store 30 minutes after Billie's phone call.

**V :** What's up Billie ? Do you realize it was our free day ?

**B (smiling) :** Yeah, I'm really sorry. I'm sure you both were doing something really exciting.

**D :** So what's up ?

**B :** Are you in a bad mood Deaq ?

**V :** Yeah you seem…

**D :** I seem what ?

**V :** Okay. I didn't say anything. You had a bad night ? No date ?

**D (thinking that Van won't keep his mouth shut) :** Please no ! Billie could you please make him shut up.

**B :** Come on guys this is serious. Josh was busted.

**V :** Who's that ?

**D :** A small local dealer.

**V :** How do you know ?

**D :** I'm cultivated, unlike you !

**V :** Hey !

**B :** Let me finish ! So Josh was busted and he gave me Matty's name. Matty's a bigger dealer in town. I busted Matty this evening and he's in the examination room right now. I wanted to force him to speak and give me the big dealers, the leaders and he asked me a favor first. We made a deal and I told him I could avoid him the jail if he speaks. He agreed but won't speak until we do something for him.

**D :** Doesn't he think avoiding him to go to jail for a long time is enough ?

**B :** It's exactly what I told him.

**V :** What's that favor ?

**B :** Sarah.

**V :** Um, such a nice name !

**B :** Be serious Van !

**D :** So what is it with this girl ?

**B :** She's his ex-girlfriend but he still loves her very much and I guess he'd like to be with her again. He asked me to protect her cause those big dealers knew her when they were together and know how important she is to Matty. When he asked for cops to protect her I thought about you guys.

**V :** It's too nice Billie ! But babysitting isn't really what I had in mind.

**D :** Don't you think we did enough babysitting for the week ?

**B :** Wait a sec, I didn't tell you guys what she looks like.

**D :** Let me guess : 17, small, fat.

**V (thought about the same think) :** You have a picture of her ?

**B :** No picture. She's 20, blond hair, blue eyes, very slim.

**V (smiling) :** It's okay, I don't need to hear more.

**D :** Yeah she doesn't seem too bad and I guess she'll be mister Van's next victim.

**V :** What you talking about ?

**D :** Hombre you can't help falling in love with every girl you meet.

**V :** It's not true !

**B :** Let me clear this thing. Your mission isn't to hang out with her and seduce her but to stay in the shadow and look after her.

**V :** Billie why do you always have to clear things in a sad way. Let me dream !

**B :** Sorry Van but none of you will have any physical contact with her or even talk to her ! What do you think Matty will think if you date the girl he loves ?

**V :** Pfff he'll be in jail.

**B :** Not for sure if he really helps us. Enough jokes. Sarah and her best friend Anna usually go to Nightclubs, parties organized by their friends, bars and places like that. They love to party and have fun.

**V :** So do I.

**D (more seriously) :** How are we supposed to find her without a picture ?

**B :** Matty told me she's the most beautiful girl in the world and if you couldn't find her with you must be gay.

**V :** Sure we can find this cute girl !

**B :** Enough talking for now. Time for work ! You go and find her.

Van and Deaq left the Candy Store and Billie came back in the examination room with Matty. Anna and I were now ready to go. There was a party organized by some friends of ours and Matty's. I was wearing a small skirt with a nice low-cut blouse with long sleeves.

Van and Deaq went into some bars and nightclubs but not at the right place. It was kind of hard for them to find a girl without having her picture, which is quite normal. Even if Matty said she was the most beautiful girl on earth there were lots of beautiful girls. They finally came in the right place, a private nightclub. They had to say their girlfriends were already inside to be able to come in. Luckily for them, it worked.

**D :** We've been searching for an hour and we still haven't found her. Billie will kill us !

**V :** C'mon. Don't tell me you're already bored of searching a cute blonde !

**D :** It's not the point. We have to protect her before it's too late and we don't even know where she is.

**V :** I know. But look at all those ladies. I'm sure one of them is Sarah.

**D :** Yeah, you already said that in the 10 bars and nightclubs we visited !

**V :** I know but I have a good feeling with this one.

**D :** I hope you're right.

They were at the bar looking at all the girls dancing. It wasn't such a hard work for them to look at all the nice girls in small sexy clothes. It was like the paradise. They were being paid to look at them, to eyeball chicks.

**V :** Man, this place is so nice !

**D :** I agree with you for once.

**V :** If this is heaven then I'm ready to die.

**D (shrugged) :** Yeah me too.

**V (pointing at a blonde girl) :** Do you think this one is Sarah ?

**D :** Don't know.

**V :** How can we know anyway ? We can't even approach her. This is ridiculous !

**D :** Yeah man this is stupid.

They were drinking a soda while looking at the girls. If they'd been drinking beers or stronger alcohol at all the previous places they'd be drunk by now, that's why they were drinking sodas. A girl approached the bar and stopped near the boys. Van and Deaq looked at her. She was blonde and cute.

**The girl :** A beer and a Martini, please.

**V :** Hey, are you Sarah ?

"Nice and discreet" Deaq thought sarcastic.

**The girl :** Sorry, I'm Natasha.

**D :** Nice to meet you Natasha. I'm Deaq and this is Van.

**V :** Do you know a girl named Sarah ?

**Natasha :** Um, maybe.

**D :** We're looking for Sarah.

**Natasha :** Why ?

**V :** Long story. It's a friend of a friend, well you know.

**Natasha :** And you don't know who she is ? This is weird. Well I'm sorry this is not me cause I'm sure we could have had fun together.

**D :** Sorry.

The girl left and Van was kind of sad he couldn't stay with her.

**V :** Billie said blonde, nice, very slim and cute. Natasha was.

**D :** You said it ! But try to be more discreet ok. Oh there's another one coming.

They examined her. She ordered a beer at the bar and gave money to a guy next to her. The guy gave her a small bag of white powder in return. Van and Deaq were mad not to be able to do anything to end this. They couldn't bust the guy or their covers would be blown. The girl and the guy left the bar and went sitting.

**D :** It wasn't her !

**V :** No she wasn't that slim and Billie said she's _very_ slim.

**D :** It depends on how you think a very slim girl is.

**V :** I don't know. There's a girl coming, she's blonde and seems to be very slim. And she's definitely the prettiest one in here.

**D :** She's too slim like if she hadn't been eating for months. Well, by the way keep your mouth shut cause you're almost slobbering.

**V :** Don't try to say she's not one of the sexiest girls in here.

**D :** Sure she is but if she's Sarah don't forget she can't see us.

**V (as the girl was coming closer to the bar) :** I think it's too late for that !

They tried to move away as discreetly as possible while the girl was reaching the bar and ordered 2 Martinis. Another girl arrived near her. A guy followed. Van couldn't keep his eyes away from the girl.

**The guy :** Hey girls, how you doing ?

**Me :** Good and you Steve ?

**Steve : **Me too.

**Anna :** I feel great and ready to party.

**Steve** : If you need anything and you have money for it you know I'll be around !

We nodded smiling. Most of our friends were dealers or junkies, or both, like Steve. Van and Deaq could barely hear what we were saying. Another friend approached us almost running. It was Aaron one of Matty's best friend.

**Aaron :** I got some bad news guys.

**Me :** What's that ?

**Aaron :** Matty's been busted.

**Me :** F, Josh must have given Matty's name.

**Aaron :** Don't worry Sarah I'll take care of him as soon as I can.

**Anna :** Great idea.

**Aaron :** Well, I gotta go. I have some business to take care of while Matty's not there. See ya later guys.

Van and Deaq now knew who Sarah was and Van seemed happy to have found out.

**Me :** Anna I can't believe it.

**Anna :** I thought you didn't love him anymore.

**Me : **I don't but…

**Anna :** Oh shit I know what you're thinking… this ain't gonna be as easy without him.

**Steve :** Don't worry girls, there's enough people who can help.

**Me :** Yeah but we'll have to pay and we didn't have to pay with Matty.

**Steve :** You shouldn't have dumped him !

**Me :** He cheated on me, remember ? He should have thought twice before doing that to me.

**Steve :** You're right. Well, try to have fun and I'll see you later. I have some other friends to say hi to.

The cops hadn't really heard everything but only parts of words and names, that's it. Anna and I took our drinks and sipped before going to dance.

**V :** Oh my God, she's gorgeous.

**D :** And not yours !

**V :** Don't act like Billie and kill my dreams ! I'm just saying she's really cute and hot, that's it.

**D :** No Van, what you're saying is that you'll die to dance with her and I'm sure you'd try if I wasn't by your side like a master who keeps an eye on his dog not to jump on all females.

**V :** What ? You don't know me Deaq. I know what the mission is. I… I really feel something for her.

**D :** But you don't even know her. I agree to say she's really sexy but she's our mission. We gotta stay here at the bar and look after her to protect her. By the way you feel something for every cute girl !

**V :** It's not nice to say that ! You know it's not true !

Anna noticed that two hot guys were looking at us. I didn't really notice. She decided to tell me about it.

**Anna :** Hey Sarah there're two guys looking at you !

**Me:** Hot guys ?

**Anna :** Yeah.

**Me :** Okay tell me where.

Anna pointed the guys and Van and Deaq looked away. I told Anna she was right they were cute. Deaq was mad at Van for looking at me all the time. We danced a bit more before going at the bar once again for another drink.

**D :** It's your fault if we're discovered !

**V :** Don't say that. We had to look at her to not loose her.

**D :** You didn't have to look at her every second !

**V :** Shut up they're coming.

We didn't stop near them but a few steps away. We ordered other Martinis. While we were talking together a guy put something in my glass. LSD. I didn't notice and neither did Anna. But the cops did. Sure it wasn't a problem for me but the cops didn't know what Anna and I were on.

**D :** We gotta do something, hombre.

**V :** We'll be definitely blown after that.

**D :** We have no choice but find a solution, you know that right ?

**V :** Yep. Okay you're gonna jostle me so I'll jostle her and the glass will fall.

Deaq doubted it was a good idea but he had nothing better to propose. They came closer to us as I took my glass on hand. I wasn't facing them. I was ready to take a sip when one of the cute guys jostled me. My glass fell on the bar and the alcohol nearly slipped on my clothes. I made a few steps away from the bar and looked at the guys.

**Me :** Hey pay more attention. Look what you've done.

**V :** I'm really sorry. My friend jostled me and I hurt you. Tell me your clothes aren't dirty because of me.

I took a better look at my clothes and it was okay.

**D :** I'm sorry too.

**V :** Let me offer you and your friend another drink.

**A :** Okay but tell us who you are first.

**D :** I'm Deaq and this is Van.

**V (smiling to ears) :** Nice to meet you.

**A :** Yeah, same for us. I'm Anna and this is Sarah.

Anna and I nodded. Van was looking at me I was looking at him in return. I was thinking 'Dawn, he's so cute !'

**V :** So what do you girls want to drink.

**Me :** Martini for both.

Van and Deaq ordered a beer to seem _normal_. We drank our drinks together talking about all and nothing and how great this place was.

**A :** Wanna dance guys ?

**D :** No thanks. I'd rather not.

**Me :** Why ?

**D (searching for an excuse) :** I'm a bad dancer.

**Me :** We don't care, c'mon it'll be fun.

**D :** Sorry I don't feel like dancing right now.

**A :** Okay, Van ?

Sure Van wanted to dance but Deaq gave him a warning look. "Man they already met us so we could dance" what was Van had in mind. Deaq could read what he was thinking.

**V :** Sorry.

**A : **Don't tell me you're a bad dancer too.

**V :** Hell no.

Deaq gave him a warning look again.

**A :** Then what is it ?

**D :** He hurt his foot yesterday and the doctor said he can't move it for a while or it could get worse.

**A :** Okay.

**V (giving Deaq an angry look) :** Yeah. I hurt myself. You both go dance and we'll be staying here so when you wanna talk to us you know where to find us.

Anna and I nodded and went on the dance area again. I was kind of sad the guys, and especially Van, didn't want to dance with us. Anna told me she liked Deaq a lot but was sad cause he wasn't really looking at her but at me.

During that time Van and Deaq were also talking about us.

**V :** Hey dude you could have thought about another excuse for me.

**D :** Sorry it's the first thing that came up to my mind. Hope I didn't make too much bad advertising for you !

**V :** This isn't funny Deaq. I told you I really like this girl. Don't even try to say I don't even know her cause I…

**D :** I know Van, you'll get to know her one way or another.

**V :** Exactly ! Now shut up we have to keep an eye on her.

**D :** You dare ask me to shut up when you're the one talking all the time ?

**V :** Yeah.

**D :** I won't even talk more cause this conversation could last forever.

Van just gave Deaq an angry look but then looked at Sarah and he was all smiling and happy again. Deaq was mad at Van for being interested in her. They were almost arguing.

After a few more dances Anna and I went downstairs to use the restroom.

…

* * *

Coming next... the girls get high... Billie wants some news... Van, Deaq, the girls... 

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE ! THANKS !**

* * *


End file.
